


How I Met Your Father: Life with a demon

by SwirlingStyle



Series: Devil May Cry: How I Met your Father [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bar, Gen, Kicks - Freeform, Missing Moments, Sparda - Freeform, What-If, eva calcia i demoni nel sedere, muratori poveracci
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlingStyle/pseuds/SwirlingStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva gestisce il Devil May Cry come un normale bar... demoni a parte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La donna di casa

Il locale si chiamava “Devil May Cry”  
Una volta al mese si sfasciava qualcosa, ma in un modo o nell’altro lo riparavano.  
Era a gestione familiare e si procuravano clienti ed informazioni da soli. Anche se spesso erano le informazioni a piombargli direttamente addosso. E quando non erano impegnati a volte servivano da bere e da mangiare. Di solito pizze e gelati.  
Eva gestiva le finanze, dato che suo marito non era ancora riuscito a concepire il concetto di pagamento in danaro per ottenere qualcosa. Si occupava di chiamare questo o quell’altro idraulico, elettricista o disinfestatore , assicurandosi che non facessero domande e che, soprattutto, fossero assicurati sulla vita.  
Rimaneva molto vaga sul motivo, ma si scusava dicendo che purtroppo erano spesso presi di mira da malviventi e bande organizzate perché si opponevano al pagamento del pizzo.  
Per sfortuna della donna, il pizzo era un problema che si era risolto molto tempo addietro, appena aperto il “Devil May Cry”.   
No, erano quella massa di creature sovrannaturali che attaccavano il posto più o meno ogni volta si prendevano una pausa dal lavoro.  
Per suo marito era routine, ma per lei a volte era difficile starci dietro.  
Una volta era uscita una vera e propria bestialità dal lavandino mentre lavava i piatti. Ed i suoi due figli erano rimasti un po’ spaventati dall’enorme scolopendra dai mille occhi di fuoco gocciolante di detersivo per piatti che s’era scagliata sulla madre.  
Non che fosse davvero stata in pericolo, dato che era bastata una solida padella ed una violenta spinta verso il muro per sistemare la faccenda. Era stato più difficile il ripulire tutto, facendole rimpiangere i tempi in cui, cappotto rosso e fondine, se ne andava a sparare ai demoni nascosti nei vicoli, facendoli tremare.  
Adesso invece era lì, ferma nel salone principale del Devil May Cry, con un povero muratore riverso ai suoi piedi a cui era stata succhiata l’anima. Il suo grembiule era di nuovo sporco di schizzi di sangue ed i capelli inzaccherati di bava demoniaca.  
La creatura che li aveva attaccati sembrava una sorta di rettile umanoide e si muoveva a scatti di fronte a lei. Non poteva lontanamente capire quanta furia stesse scatenando in un solo singolo essere umano femminile.  
Rimase un po’ spiazzato dalla totale mancanza di paura o per lo meno da una qualsiasi manifestazione, anche piccola, di panico. La donna, invece, si era lentamente avvicinata al retro bancone e, sempre con una lentezza preoccupante, aveva tirato fuori una doppietta.  
Senza nemmeno una parola, aveva sparato. Il rettile era volato fuori dal locale, bucando il muro appena riparato e lasciandosi dietro uno schizzo di bava e sangue . Eva sapeva che sarebbe stato molto difficile ripulire quella volta. La bava demoniaca era davvero una macchia resistente e non si poteva chiedere al supermercato un consiglio su come smacchiarla.   
Prese una sedia e vi si sedette con il fucile ancora imbracciato. Vide una sottile striscia luminescente tornare nel corpo del muratore il quale, dopo aver ripreso di colpo a respirare, si era alzato a sedere sconvolto.  
“Mi spiace, c’è stato uno scontro fra bande.” Disse automaticamente Eva all’uomo, senza però guardarlo e cercando di ignorare la quantità di sangue e bava sparsi in giro.  
Il muratore intuì che c’era qualcosa di ben peggiore dietro, ma la sua psiche si stava impegnando a rimuovere tutti i ricordi dei suoi ultimi minuti. Dentro di lui qualcosa urlava, ricordandogli che un rettile alto un paio di metri gli aveva succhiato l’anima, ma decise che era impossibile. Si rialzò, cercando di levarsi della polvere di dosso ma si ritrovò le mani sporche di bava. Poi imboccò l’uscita, anche se rimase indeciso qualche secondo se aprire la porta o defilarsi dal grosso buco a forma umanoide formatasi sul buco.   
Eva sospirò profondamente non appena il muratore si levò di torno. Allentò un poco la presa sul fucile e si massaggiò la fronte stanca.  
Quella sera Sparda avrebbe subito una lavata di capo che gli avrebbe fatto rimpiangere tutti i demoni dell’inferno.


	2. Racconti prima di dormire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva ordin...chiede a Sparda di dedicare del tempo ai figli. (E citazioni di Fantasia della Disney a go-go)

“Sparda, dovresti occuparti un po’ di più di questo posto.”  
“Eva, amore mio, questo posto è dotato di tutta la protezione che posso dare alla nostra prole. Ci sei tu.”  
La donna non era affatto contenta della lusinga del marito.  
“Caro, non mi serve proprio a niente che tu mi dica quanto sono brava a prendere a calci i demoni. Mi serve una mano, ecco cosa.”  
Sparda era seduto sulla sua sedia a dondolo a leggere un giornale datato. Amava quella donna, più di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai amato sulla terra. Non poteva dire di averla scelta, perché Eva non si sarebbe fatta scegliere da nessuno, ma forse poteva azzardare a dire che c’era stato un cinquanta e cinquanta fra lui e lei nella decisione di stare assieme.  
E sapeva che se quel giorno era decisa a spuntarla, avrebbe fatto molta fatica a farle cambiare idea.  
“Allora? Non dici niente? Credi sia facile gestire il locale e tirare su due figli? E sai cosa significa ogni volta trovare un nuovo muratore che non si faccia ammazzare? Tu te ne vai là fuori a dilaniare demoni ed io invece sono qui a trovare informazioni ed a tirare le redini della baracca!”  
“Pensavo che adorassi avere dei figli…”  
“No. Adoro i miei figli, ma vorrei ricordarti che ti avrei sparato delle pallottole d’acqua santa nel sedere quando ho scoperto di essere incinta.”   
Sparda sussultò sulla sedia, rischiando di cadere. Si schiarì la voce e provò ad essere più conciliante.  
“D’accordo, Eva. Dimmi cosa posso fare per te.”  
“Ad esempio stare un po’ con i tuoi figli. Giocare con loro, leggergli un libro, portarli al parco.” Spiegò gentilmente Eva che, a dispetto del tono vagamente raddolcito, rimaneva con le mani sui fianchi in atteggiamento parecchio aggressivo.  
Sparda deglutì, ma tentò di nascondere il suo disagio.  
“Ma io sono un demone che ha principalmente conosciuto l’ottocento europeo!”  
“Si, ma dove hai vissuto gli ultimi secoli, caro? C’è stata una tua netta presa di posizione di diniego verso questi anni.”   
“Io sono un angelo nero!”  
“Puoi anche essere color fucsia a pois verdi per quel che mi riguarda, ma devi sforzarti un po’ cosa significa vivere in questo secolo ed imparare cosa c’è la fuori.”   
“Io lo so cosa c’è là fuori.” Disse sorridendo, mostrando la forma zigrinata dei denti assieme ad una piccola nuvola di zolfo al posto del respiro.  
“Oltre ai demoni, Sparda.”  
Il demone sospirò, ripiegò il giornale e si alzò per avvicinarsi alla moglie.  
“Non posso occuparmi di Dante e Vergil.”  
Negli occhi della donna balenò un luccichio furioso. Afferrò l’uomo per il bavero della camicia immacolata.  
“Non osare. Non osare disinteressarti dei tuoi figli, maledetto demone.” Sibilò con una rabbia che solo una madre poteva tirare fuori.  
Sparda fece un sorriso amaro ed appoggiò delicatamente una mano sul braccio della moglie.  
“Non ho detto che non voglio, amore mio.”   
Eva guardò Sparda negli occhi azzurri. Percepire quella tristezza nel suo sguardo la lasciò spiazzata.  
“Ho paura di deludervi, Eva.”  
“Ma che vai dicendo? Tu sei Sparda, l’indomito cavaliere che ha sempre combattuto con coraggio per proteggere l’umanità. Come puoi aver paura di poter deludere la tua famiglia? Inconcepibile!”  
“ Io proteggo gli uomini perché ne avevo fatto la mia causa. Mi sono ribellato alle ingiustizie del mondo demoniaco ed ho sempre fatto quello che credevo giusto. Ma poi ho incontrato te.”  
Sparda pareva essere stato preso da uno dei suoi flussi di coscienza in cui iniziava a raccontare le innumerevoli ma soprattutto lunghissime battaglie a cui aveva partecipato. Le prime volte Eva era rimasta estasiata. Dopo la cinquantesima volta tendeva a rispondere con una pistola in faccia al marito. Ora come ora però ne era sprovvista.  
“Da allora il vero motivo per cui esco a distruggere le forze dell’oscurità è solo per proteggervi.”   
Eva sospirò. Si perdeva la testa per demoni così. Alcuni mariti portavano a casa mazzi di fiori e cioccolatini. Sparda spesso tornava in piena forma demoniaca coperto di sangue con trofei di guerra quali teste di coccodrilli umanoidi di tre metri. Eva ne andava così fiera che lo abbracciava così com’era, anche se era difficile trovare una qualche direzione in cui abbracciarlo quando era demone.  
“Quindi di cosa ti preoccupi, amore?” domandò la donna giocherellando con le dita con il grosso gioiello rosso che indossava sempre. Una notevole nota di opulenza discretamente kitsch.  
“Di non bastare.” Sparda chiuse gli occhi e si passò una mano nei capelli bianchi tenuti all’indietro.   
Sembrò incredibilmente stanco e…antico. Pur se nella sua forma umana era un giovane uomo attraente, Eva percepì improvvisamente i secoli che il demone si portava sulle spalle.  
Abbracciò il marito e si strinse al suo petto, sussurrandogli: “Non posso nasconderti che questi saranno gli anni più duri. I bambini sono piccoli, ed hanno bisogno di amore e protezione. Ma io lo so che cresceranno forti. Saranno come te, perché sei un padre meraviglioso.”   
Il demone la abbracciò a sua volta ed appoggiò il viso fra i capelli biondi della donna, annusandone il profumo. Un profumo che pareva sentirsi per tutta la casa ed anche nel “Devil May Cry”.  
“Sono ancora svegli?”  
“Si, anche se ovviamente dopo le mie minacce si cacciano a letto. Di solito crollano intorno alle dieci e mezza.”  
“C’è un libro in particolare che gli piacerebbe ascoltare?”  
“Se tralasci qualche particolare, sono sicura che saranno felicissimi di sentire della battaglia del Monte Calvo.”  
Il demone scosse la testa e chiuse due o tre volte le palpebre. “Parecchi particolari, vorrai dire.”  
“Nah, gli piacciono gli squartamenti dei demoni cattivi. Io penso sia educativo.”  
Sparda non sembrava convinto, ma la moglie lo stava già spingendo verso la camera dei bambini raccomandandogli di non dilungarsi troppo con date e luoghi.  
“Sopratutto, non importa se ti implorano, non dargli dei dolci. Ora vai amore, sono sicura che andrai benissimo.”  
Sparda sgusciò dentro la stanza immersa in lucette soffuse azzurrine per bimbi, dove un rapido avvolgersi di coperte gli fece capire che Dante e Vergil erano sveglissimi.  
Si schiarì piano la voce. Gli pareva che aver sfidato Mundus non fosse che una scemenza in confronto. “Avete voglia di sentire una storia di vostro padre?” domandò lanciando rapide occhiate ai due letti immobili.  
I suddetti letti però si animarono subito alle parole e due bambini dagli occhi azzurrissimi vi saltarono fuori, accendendo le rispettive lampade da comodino.  
“Siiiiiiiiiii! Papà, tu ce li dai i dolci?” trillò Dante aggrappandosi alla manica della camicia.  
“Uh, no Dante. Adesso è tardi per i dolci, ma se fai il bravo e ti metti a letto, io ti racconto una storia.”  
Il bambino non parve convinto quanto il fratello che, ubbidientemente, si era rimesso sotto le coperte in attesa. In un secondo comprese chi avesse preso da lui e chi da Eva.  
“E domani ti do un…come si chiamano…Twix. Va bene?”  
“Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sei il papà migliore del mondo!” e balzò sul letto arrampicandosi come una scimmia.  
Sparda sorrise e si sedette sulla grossa poltrona morbida al centro della stanza.  
“Bene, allora vi racconterò di quella volta al Monte Calvo, dove ho distrutto un grosso cattivissimo demone di fuoco…”  
“Come nella cassetta della Disney papà?”  
“Uh?”  
“Si papà, nella cassetta della Disney c’è una storia che si chiama ‘una notte al Monte Calvo’ e c’è un grosso demone tutto nero che evoca altri diavoli e balla coi morti! Una forza! ”  
Sparda si rese conto di cosa volesse dire la moglie. Anche se non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa fosse la cassetta di cui i figli parlavano.   
“Si, circa. Dovete sapere che quella è stata una delle mie più grandi imprese…”

Eva era crollata dal sonno appena appoggiata la testa sul cuscino. Non seppe dire a che ora suo marito era venuto a riposare accanto a lei ma, appena dopo aver ricevuto un delicato bacio, lo aveva sentito adagiarsi sotto le coperte e crollare addormentato anche lui. Eva sorrise e si riaddormentò.  
Forse era pericoloso, precaria e piena di preoccupazioni, ma era la vita più bella che avesse mai potuto desiderare.


	3. Ingegnoso Hidalgo Sparda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nato su (http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/) con la sfida: "Una storia nella quale compaiano i seguenti oggetti: un libro di cui viene citato il titolo, dei panni stesi ad asciugare, uno scatolone pieno di cibo". Sparda continua ad essere il miglior papà di sempre.

“Che cosa sfogli?”  
“La mia lettura serale, cara.”  
“Non per essere crudele, ma ha uno strano odore.”  
“Perché è del 1600, tesoro.”

Sparda, seduto sulla poltrona in sala, aveva preso l’abitudine di leggere la sera sempre lo stesso libro. Ciononostante era stato così delicato nel maneggiarlo che non sembrava essersi particolarmente consumato.  
Aveva una spessa copertina verde rigida su cui non era riportato il titolo, ma vi erano impressi dei decori color oro.  
Non era la prima volta che vedeva Sparda con oggetti molto antichi e di altri continenti e, per quanto il suo atteggiamento pungente verso la cultura a doppio strato di polvere del marito si fosse di molto smussato, non riuscì a non storcere il naso all’acre odore di antichità.

“1600. Mh.”  
“Qualcosa ti turba del 1600?”

Eva non aveva idea di cosa potesse essere successo nel 1600 per poterle consentire di rispondere ‘si’.

“No, no. Pensavo solo che un libro così antico dovrebbe essere più…vissuto?”  
Sparda rise. “L’ho sempre trattato molto bene. Quanto daresti alla mia spada?”  
Eva non rispose. Sapeva che era troppo. E che quella spada era viva e probabilmente sapeva tenersi in forma meglio di lei.  
“Anche se effettivamente ha un particolare odore, Eva. Questo è l’odore del tempo e della saggezza.” Affermò Sparda chiudendo il libro e picchiettandone con leggerezza il dorso.  
Eva pensò che assomigliava di più all’odore dei loro panni stesi ad asciugare al chiuso, quando fuori pioveva ed era impossibile approfittare del calore solare. Esattamente come quella giornata.  
I vestiti lerci di fango di Dante e Virgil erano rimasti appesi sin dal mattino nella stanza degli ospiti ed avevano creato attorno a loro una nube odor muschio, così ostica da superare l’odore del detersivo super smacchiante. Poteva scommettere che quell’odore sarebbe rimasto almeno per un mese e Dante avrebbe giocato ad esplorare una palude immaginaria piena di grossi demoni rana. E si sarebbe anche preso il merito di aver creato l’atmosfera.  
Eva sbuffò, tirandosi indietro i capelli.  
C’era sempre troppo, troppo da fare per non arrivare la sera con un pesante sospiro di stanchezza.  
Sparda ne fu allarmato. Uno sbuffo di Eva di solito nascondeva un discorso parecchio lungo. Si pulì il monocolo con calma e soppesò le parole onde evitare di venir malamente travolto da un fiume di parole.  
“Cara, hai bisogno di parlarmi di qualcosa?”  
“No, stavo solo pensando a quello che c’è da fare domani.”  
“Per il locale, tesoro?”  
“Già, domani arrivano gli scatoloni di cibo, e le bevande. Avrei bisogno di una mano, se capisci cosa intendo.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, ti ho già rassicurato sulla mia presenza per scaricare le merci e sistemarle. Il jukebox arriva dopodomani, giusto?”  
Un sorriso di sollievo si dipinse sul volto di Eva.  
“Grazie tesoro. Una volta finito con gli scatoloni, ti andrebbe di portare quelle due pesti dei tuoi figli a giocare? Domani, a dispetto della pioggia di oggi, danno bel tempo.”  
Sparda socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Certo Eva. Andremo al parco, e giocheremo. Li sfiancherò ben bene per te. Torneremo la sera e tu non dovrai far altro che metterli a letto. Ti piace il mio piano?”  
Eva abbracciò il marito, appoggiandosi sullo schienale della poltrona, cingendogli le spalle amorevolmente. A quel punto fu in grado di vedere il titolo dell’antico e odoroso libro.  
Lesse: ‘El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha’  
Le scappò una risata soffocata.  
“Ora capisco, ti piacciono le sfide impossibili!”  
Sparda sembrò risentirsi e chiuse di botto il libro, che tremò terrorizzato per il brusco gesto.  
Eva rise ancora e diede un bacio al marito.  
“Mi fido di te, ingenioso hidalgo Sparda.”  
Il demone si distese ed abbozzò un sorriso.  
“Spero solo che non sia come scontrarsi con dei mulini a vento.”


End file.
